Shane Toon
Physics Wonder Professor Toon |age = 20~21 (Arc 3) 46 (Arc 4) |birthday = October 30, 1976 |zodiac = Scorpio |czodiac = Dog |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |weight = 197 |blood = A |nation = American |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue Brown |occupation = Chem Engineer Physicist |movie = |food = Anything fast food |musician = |hobby = Works as a chemical engineer, studies physics |dislikes = Mathematics |goals = Protect his family and friends |status = Deceased |death = August 14, 2031 |cod = Shot in the head by Keith Ainsworth |family = Raymond Toon Jr. Wesley Toon |colors = BattleTendency }}Shane Toon is the main protagonist featured in the Toon Arc Series 3 to 4. A young and clumsy adventurer, Shane is apart of Sny's crew. He and the crew would go on an abundance of adventures and missions with Sny's TARDIS to go to different planets, places, or events. Appearance Shane's main outfit wears a neat white shirt under a red plain shirt with his thick scarf that covers almost his whole neck. He wears baggy pants with running shoes and long socks. He also wears his iconic rich white trilby hat. In Toon Arc 4, an older Shane wore a loose and long wool jacket with black gloves, He had boots, spikes, and even baggier pants. Personality Shane is always clumsy and naive and struggles to get out of most situations. He mainly creates problems with his crew whenever on a mission or doing his own shenanigans. He is very neutral on things and doesn't interfere with problems or conflicts much. Academically, he's average on things but not very quick on feet. He decides to go to college without any plan and find anything interesting he could do. He later went to work with Keith Ainsworth with chemical engineering and leaves college in a short amount of time. Shane is a marksman and he barely misses a shot all the time. With his very quick speed, he's able to outrun anyone or even most likely to win a duel with his powerful pistol. History Background Shane was born at a small rural town in Florida. His mother was always busy and never had much memory of her and his father, Raymond Toon Jr, was always short on money since he used up all of his money from the aftermath of A Morphing Mystery so he would join the army again due to him being in the Vietnam War. He and his mother were separated in the late 1980s and so Shane was moved to Rockford to start his school years, in which he performed very average on. In high school, he met his danish peer, Viggar Viggarson, in which he became best friends with. They would create a band called Holy Momley later after their graduation. Shane began living in a small and compact apartment with nothing much to do. He later ditches the band and starts going to college and that's when he met Keith Ainsworth in a chemistry class. They later both studied chemical engineering and Shane later left college early due to boredom. In 1997, Shane and Viggar later discover a crash site at a rural farm and that's when they met Sny, they started bonding and created music again with each other. Sny introduces Shane and Viggar to her crew later and this becomes prior to Toon Arc 1. A Bad Religion (1997) Shane and Viggar become companions and decides to live together to create music. Shane later discovers his bloodline powers and also his energy from Kiro and was able to obtain any object and throw or give them any speed. Sny's Tardis Crew (1997-2005) Toon Arc 4 (2022-2031) Shane gets a call from one his old friends, Keith Ainsworth, requesting him to invest in his company in France. Shane sees this opportunity as to grow a new successful life. Shane later finds out that Keith wants to destroy other companies with vice and actual destruction, and for the sake of his friends, Shane had to follow to his orders. They take Tik's company, TikConnect, as a threat and a big step to being on the top. This results in an all-out war between the two companies that lasts about 4 years. The aftermath of the war is yet to be revealed. Abilities Kiro's Absorbed Power After Kiro's death in 1959, his spirit and power were spread across earth like energy, mainly hitting the Valiente, which would later pass down to the bloodline of anyone that has absorbed it, which would be passed down to Shane in where he first discovers them. There are a total of about 600 people who have absorbed Kiro's powers, which are in different variations, and only 23 of them discovered it including Shane. Shane's power consists of speeding up any object or matter to any time with the touch of his body. He discovers this power by accident prior to A Bad Religion where he accidentally blows up a lab room with his ability. After A Bad Religion, Shane would be able to control his ability more and dig down about physics and science mainly to study about his powers. The Amplified Power Shane's marksman powers are not as skilled as his ascendants, let alone has he known or trained the ability. He is able to shoot very precisely and quick rather than immense accuracy which makes him very unpredictable at times. Later in Arc 4, he went to study about his ancestors and later learned about Pes Tol's life and how he had a descending power. Personal Shane already has quick speed and fast movements generally. Relationships Allies Viggar Viggarson As their friendship goes back to high school, Shane and Viggar always related to almost everything they agree to and became best friends very quickly. Viggar acted like a main ally to Shane, always giving him help at times when he wasn't busy, especially giving him gadgets. In Sny's crew, He was there to help Sny and Shane mainly with their goals. Vincent Vitale Vincent was a mentor and a supporter to Shane, a person Shane can look up to in hopes of fighting evil. Although they had many conflicts with Shane being naive and Vincent being logical. They make a dynamic relationship later in the years. Sny Shane discovers a crash site where Sny Tik Starman Category:Character